Brotherly Love
by KitsuneMomo
Summary: Toris and Raivis are left alone for the day. what will happen when they  confess attraction to one another?  lemon do not read if not a fan of yaoi.


Note / disclaimer: I do not own the show: all rights go to Himaruya-sama. This started out as a funny role-play between me and one of my Latvias. Lithuania x Latvia is cute.

Liet smiled as he brought in bags of food from the car, looking around for his brothers. Setting the bags down in the kitchen, he called out "Latvia, Estonia! I am back! Can one of you start putting stuff away?"

Latvia quickly came outside, smiling lightly upon seeing Liet. "W-welcome back b-brother… how… was your trip...?"

"It was pretty good managed to get everything on the list in good amounts. The radio saying a big storm is coming," As he went out to get more bags, Estonia looked at Latvia, " You help him bring them in I will put them away." Latvia nodded, and quickly went to get more of the bags to bring them on, being as careful as he could.

" Where is Russia?" Lithuania asked, wondering where their boss was.

Latvia came in, carrying some heavier bags "H… He went over to h-his older sisters for a b-bit… I think."

Lithuania frowned and looked out the window "Hope he will be back before the storm starts. We could be snowed in for a few days if it gets really bad"

Latvia nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Estonia shook his head, "it will be fine." Lithuania smiled and set the round of bags down. Latvia nodded, and set the last bag down. "A… alright…"

Estonia walked off when everything was put away to start on working Russia's bills. Liet smiled at Latvia "What would you like to do now Raivis?"

"I… I do not know… I should finish cleaning up M-Mr. Russia's room, " Ravis stuttered.

"I can help you he likes stuff a certain way," Liet pet the small boy's head. His blushed slightly, and nodded "o-okay... sounds good…"

Toris walked upstairs into Russia's room and started collecting the laundry. Ravis quietly followed Toris, and went over to start making Russia's bed trying to make it as perfect as he could. Liet spotted stain on the bed knowing that it was probably from him when Russia had a tantrum over something the other day Toris smiled helped him make the bed with fresh sheets. "O-oh… thank y-you…" Raivis squeaked.

Toris smiled and tossed the others in to the basket. He blushed, the blond was really cute and he had slight feelings for him set far from love for a brother. The same love that he only felt for Poland, Russia and America. Raivis got to dusting around the room, and fixing some of the furniture, a concentrated look on his face, not wanting to upset Russia once he got home.

Toris watched him working. Ravis reminded him of a mini Russia with his looks. Ravis stopped working, feeling someone watching him, and looks at Toris "I…Is everything alright. b-big brother..?" He snapped out of his thought of how much fun would be with Raivis to do things. He blushed and cursed him self for thinking that way.

"B-brother...?" He asked a bit nervously, looking at Toris "Everything is fine, Raivis," he looked away as he gave a slight nod.

"O-okay..." He turned around and went back to cleaning. Toris went to vacuum the rug. As he did, he hummed a song from Lithuania. Raivis smiled and listened to Toris hum, finishing

What he was doing and just closing his eyes, absorbed in the song.

"Something wrong Raivis?" Toris asked, noticing the boy had drifted off.

His eyes quickly snapped open "a-ah no-nothing… I was… j-just admiring your humming…" He looked down.

Toris turned off the vacuum, "well we are all done in here" Nodding, the other Baltic grabbed his cleaning stuff "Al… alright… I… I did not mess anything did I…? "

"Not that I can see but if you did I will take the blame for it"

"W-what.. b-but... M-Mr. R-Russia…" His eyes were wide, not wanting his brother to take the blame and get hurt for something he did.

The older brunette pet his face, "don't worry about me it is my job as your big brother to protect you." The younger blushed and gave a small nod, "I.. I know… but… M-Mr. Russia…"

At this, Toris just sighed and nodded, looking down. He hugged Raivis "Don't tell him but I somewhat like it" At which the blonde blushed and nervously hugged back. "O… oh… Alright…"

He pulled him in to a kiss.

Estonia had left to go to meeting with his own boss. Even though he worked under Russia he still had his own who reported to him on things to tell Russia.}

Raivis' eyes went wide, and he went stiff, a bit unsure what to do. Toris pulled away from the kiss. "I love you Ravis! More then I should love you."

Raivis' eyes went wide, he was speechless. "B-brother… I… I…" He was having trouble putting his sentences together from the sheer shock of it.

Toris blushed and turned away, heading towards his room. "I am sorry Raivis." He curled up on his bed and immediately fell into worries. 'What is wrong with me?' Toris sighed, curling up further. 'He is my younger brother, I should not think of him that way.'

Ravis bit his lower lip in uncertainty, and slowly walked over to Toris' room after mulling over what happened. "T-Toris... P-please do not be sad… I… I was just shocked..."

Toris looked at him, "But you are my brother I should not think of you that way." He shifted, looking down, feeling a bit repentant for his actions. "I-I know… b-but..." He was near speechless. He went over to him pulling him close.

"But what Ravis?' Ravis hugged Toris back lightly, "... I… I don't mind… r-really..." He kissed him again.

"I really do love you Ravis" He blushed, looking up at Toris "… I l-l-love you t-too Toris..."

Toris flushed. "Really?" He pet the younger boy's head, absorbing the news.

Ravis gave a small nod, cheeks reddening further. "R-really..."

The Lithuanian debated what to do now. He wanted pin the boy to the bed and have his way with him but did not want to hurt or scare him. Raivis shifted nervously, his face was bright red, uncertain of what to say and or do now. He was still a bit young to truly understand what he was feeling. Toris looked at him and pet his hair softly.

" You are so innocent Raivis..too young to fully understand my feelings or yours." The blond blushed, and sat down next to Toris, fidgeting a bit. "S-sorry..."

"Do not be sorry, Raivis. There nothing you are doing wrong," he put his arms around him. The boy leaned against Toris and nodded, "i… if you say so…" Enjoying the contact, the brunette ran his hand down Ravis' arm, humming softly he nuzzled his hair. His smell was wonderful soft and fresh. "I wish could help you understand." Said sweet smelling young man blushed a bit, and nodded.

"Has Russia ever..." he tried to think how to word it without being lewd and startling him more than he intended, "done anything with you?" Toris went as red as Raivis' uniform as he asked.

Raivis blinks and then blushed, realizing the meaning of the question."W-well... He's… touched me… b-but it felt really weird…" Toris gently ran his fingers over Raivis' in an attempt to comfort him.

"Just be glad he only touches you and nothing else. Though it only hurts first time or so depending if he preps and is gentle. Though it definitely hurts first time ever doing any thing."

"R-really…? How much… does it hurt...?" He looked nervous at the idea.

"Depends on their size and how well you are prepped. Basically feels like being ripped in half, especially with Russia."

The younger man's eyes went wide and he began shaking slightly. "F-feeling... l-l-like…being ripped... in h-half..?"

Toris nodded, "yes ,it only way to describe it". He kissed and fondled the blond gently. He wanted to show Ravis how it felt being as gentle as he could. The other boy blushed, shifting a bit uncertainly, before very lightly kissing him back.

Toris laid him back, his light groping becoming a more intense exploration of the others body. "Do you want me to make you feel good Ravis? Well as good as I can make it?"

Raivis gasped, squirming a bit, not used to the feeling "Nnh... A-alright... J-Just… try and be g-gentle..." Toris nodded and reached into the nightstand and pulled out a half-full bottle of lube,starting to undo Ravis' shirt. When it was unbuttoned, he lifted him, tossing the shirt aside and kissed his chest. Latvia blushed, shivering slightly, giving a small gasp.

He took one of the small pink nipples in his mouth and sucked on it gently as his fingers worked on the pants, also tossing them to joining the Latvian's abandoned shirt. Part of him felt horrible for doing this to the boy but he knew that he would rather show him the wonderful feelings and have him enjoy himself than have Russia take his virginity and it be a bad experience for the small blond.

A slightly louder gasp pierced the air and the blond arched his back, yearning for more of Toris' touch. He was still a bit uncertain what to do, and embarrassed by his body's reactions "A-ah...~"

The brunette smiled and let go of the nipple he was carefully teasing."You are doing fine little brother. Just keep yourself relaxed." He pulled down his boxers slowly and put them with rest of the clothing. Toris stopped for a moment and admired Latvia's small frame. "So cute," he said to himself. His hands ran down his body. When they got to his groin, he took him in one hand and stroked him gently. The lube bottle lay next to Latvia's hip. He kissed Latvia's neck lovingly.

Latvia nodded, before eyes went wide, blushing beat red once Toris started stroking him "A-ah! T-Toris… Nnh!" He blushed, biting his lower lip to hold back the noise. Toris smiled a bit as he kissed down his body. He stopped the kisses and strokes when he arrived at his hips. Toris pulled off his coat, shirt and tie, tossing them away. He picked up the lube, applying some on his fingers before he opens Raivis' thighs a bit and kissed inside of them.

He pushed finger into him, slowly reaching out with his free hand to caress Raivis' cheek. He squirmed a bit, feeling awkward with his brother's finger inside of him. "A-ah! N-no..." His face was beet red, trying to hide his mortification with his hands.

"Raivis, it will be okay. Just keep your self relaxed or will hurt more. I am trying to prep you best I can," he moved his finger faster and took him into his mouth in an attempt to distract Raivis. He nodded, trying to stay as calm as possible, it just felt so awkward, his eyes went wide once more though, feeling his length be taken into Toris' mouth. "Ooh... T-Toris... Ngh!"

Toris bobbed his head as he sucked on him, slipping a second finger into him. His moans got louder, the pain fading away a bit. "N-nnh... T-Toris..!" Toris knew this pain was only the beginning but kept prepping him scissoring his fingers to stretch him. He tried focusing on the small bits of pleasure that Toris was bringing him, "a-ah... ha... b-brother.. it feels… s-so weird..." He pushed a third finger in and went faster.

The Latvian gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, three fingers hurt quite a bit, but he tried thinking of anything but the pain "A-a-ah... Nn..."

Lithuania pulled out his fingers, then his own pants and boxers. The brunette groaned in relief that he was now free from the constraints of his pants. Latvia gasped a bit, giving a small whine at the loss of touch, and opens his eyes looking at Toris, and gasped upon seeing Toris' length "B-Brother.. T-t-t-that's not going to fi-fit..." He squirmed a bit nervously.

"Do not worry it will fit in. This why I was using my fingers to stretch you sweet little brother. Just relax and will be alright." He applied some lube to his hand and coated himself. Latvia was gifted for a boy his size. He nodded, and blushed watching Toris lube himself up. "O-okay..." He spread his legs just a bit, and tried to relax as much as he could. He positioned himself and pushed in as slow as he could. He moaned at the tightness. Latvia gasps, and gives out a small whimper, Toris was still bigger then three fingers. "I-It… hurts brother…" He mumbled, tears at the edge of his eyes. Toris kissed them away. "It will be alright Raivis," he pushed all the way in and waited for him to get use to it. If he had not prepped him there would have been bleeding and tearing. He tried to stay as still as possible, knowing it would hurt if he moved too much, but the younger was still a bit teary, taking a few slow breath, slowly getting used to the feeling. "Tell me when I can move Raivis," he kissed his neck in a sign of gentle care and comfort to the boy. Latvia nodded, and took another few deep breaths, before giving a slight nod "I… It's fine..." Toris started to move in and out of him slowly. He sucked on one spot where he was kissing. He would let Raivis say how he wanted it.

Raivis squirmed a bit, not used to the feeling, clenching onto the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. "A-ah... Toris..." He was flushed, a small moan escaping his lips. Toris shuddered; the soft moans was making him even more turned on.

"Raivis you are in charge of how it is. Hard or soft fast or slow" Latvia blushed, and nodded, taking a deep breath, "u-um... It's okay to... go a little faster…" Toris smiled, starting to pick up speed in his thrusts. "Ahhh so tight!" Ravis blushed, and squirmed a bit more, but slowly began pushing his hips up in return to Toris' thrusts. "Nnh...~ Ahh~"

Gradually Toris' thrusts increased in speed. "Is it getting better little brother?" Raivis blushed, and nodded, his moans were getting louder as Toris' pace increased. "Y-Yes~" He held Raivis legs. "Just tell me if you want me to go harder at all," it was all the brunnete could do to keep control of himself. Raivis nodded, cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy. "A-ah~ Y.. You can move... harder.. I… I think I'll be okay..."

Toris thrusted into him harder and faster. He took Raivis' neglected manhood and started to stroke in time with the thrusts. His violet eyes went wide, blushing more, and moaned loudly "Ngh! T-Toris~" He arched his hips up, wanting more, his stomach starting to tighten, his climax coming closer. "I am getting really close Raivis. Not sure how much longer I can last-!" He thrusted into him hard and smirked when the bed made a slight squeaking sound.

Raivis' climax was nearing as well, the foreign feeling causing him to flush. "Toris, my stomach feels. . odd, like something wants to come out!" Toris couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed him tenderly, "That is completely natural, just keeping moving." He did his part in stroking the younger's member. The sensation proved enough to cause the blond to climax into his brother's hand, coating his own stomach. He only seemed to blush further as he watched Toris lick the white sticky substance off his fingers. After his little clean up, the young man started up thrusting into Raivis once more. It only took a few moments for a low groan of Raivis' name to form in his throat as his movements finally stilled deep inside him. With feeling of release, he emptied into him. Toris pulled out and collapsed next to Raivis, pulling the younger to him. "You enjoy it?" The younger gave a rather sleepy nod as he wrapped his arms around the Lithuanian. Contemplating what Ivan would do if he ever found out about this little tryst, he yawned. He would deal with that when and if it ever happened. For now, he would invite sleep in.

Note: How did you all enjoy it? Should I add more where Ivan punishes his two servants who were oh so naughty? At the end it became only me writing it since Latvia gave up on Hetalia.


End file.
